


Just a Scratch

by Jacthine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacthine/pseuds/Jacthine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i hate myself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Scratch

A year ago, they lost. 

2 sets straight. The first? 23 to 25. They only got worse in the second one; 17 to 25. Hinata could feel the sting in his forearms from a final -- failed -- receive, a tingling sensation usually welcomed now a burning feeling, licking at his skin and only making him wish he could peel the skin off, stop the simulation. A scratch. His nails were dull.

The bus ride home was even worse. The radio was off. Ukai had turned it on, tried to lighten the mood. Apparently, the sound of their opponent team celebrating their win on their local radio station hadn't done much to bring a smile to any of the players' faces. Takeda tried to make a joke, spout some words of wisdom about how losing the battle is the first step to winning the war. From the back of the bus, Tanaka scoffed, and the ride was silent once more. Another scratch. His skin was dry. 

Hinata didn't sleep that night. A video of the game had been posted on the other school's website. It was neatly organized, with pretty colors and an easy to navigate site map. Karasuno didn't have a website. It was taken down years ago when a third year from the computer club had taken it over to broadcast his love for a girl in the cooking club. The site was taken down, the boy suspended, and a few weeks later, the school had put up a seven foot chain fence around the roof. Some people say he went to school on the weekend to jump. Others say the girl got so angry with the confession that she pushed him off. Hinata had heard from Asahi that they were both in love and did it together. 

Hinata could climb pretty well.

His pen scratched the back of his hand. He opened up a scab.

Months ago, the Hinata family had adopted a dog. A small, fluffy thing, a mutt beyond words and just as excitable as the rest. Hinata found it cute when he ran around his feet in the morning, yapping at him and jumping onto his legs. Every morning, digging his blunt claws into his skin, leaving behind red lines that turned into welts, sometimes breaking skin. His mother hated it, how his paws would track prints on her legs and pants, how Natsu would be knocked over. Still, they kept him, named him Soda Pop. Hinata loved him and his blunt claws. They never left marks.

A week ago, Hinata was named ace. Legs strong -- and unmarked by unsightly scars -- and body still small, he took the title proudly. A party, with the first years and third years and the old upperclassmen coming to visit was held. Cake, balloons, streamers. Hinata got to cut it.

That night, it was another scratch. Long and deep, brought on by a serrated edge previously covered in icing and covered by his volleyball short. 

A year later, he lost. 


End file.
